Son of the Wolf and Spark
by Kazlerox
Summary: Kyle and his family comes to Beacon Hills for a new start. Will he uncover the secret that is Beacon Hills? Will he find out where he comes from?
1. Chapter 1

Kyle's Pov

I was moving into Beacon Hills. From Las Vegas. With my mum, dad and brother and sister. My mother is Chelsea Rain, she is 5"9 with medium length brown hair, hazel eyes, in her mid thirties and a personality of the warmest person you'll ever meet. Also my mum is a stay at home mum. She is also referred as mama bear by dad, she is fierce when it comes to us kids. It reminds me of a bear and a tigress both protecting their Cubs.

Dad is Adam Rain, he is 6" with short blonde hair, blue eyes, also in his mid thirties, he works for as a cop he got a transfer to Beacon Hill county. He is also protect of us kids.

My brother is Brian Rain 5"9 the same age as me but older than a month, he looks like both mum and dad, mum's mouth, nose and chin with dad's hair colour and eyes. He has got some muscle on him from sports. He got his personality from dad.

My sister Lillie Rain who is five years younger than my brother and I she the height of a five year old, dad's mouth, nose, chin and mum's eyes and is like any other sister but we are all close.

My name is Kyle Rain, I am 5'9 like my mum. I have Mousey brown brown hair, a little button nose, rosy pink lips and I have been told I have mud eye colour is a mixture of brown and green, and I am doe eyed. Why don't I look like my parents? It's simple I am adopted.

My parents didn't want me, I know this because my dad found me when I was just born as my mother gave birth to me, there was four other children she wanted to keep. But I get thrown away like yesterday's trash? She told my dad to take me away she didn't want to see me. I could say that I hate them but, the truth is I'm grateful for them if I wasn't born I wouldn't be in the family I am in today. You might be wondering how I know this? It is simple my parents told when I was eleven years old I was adopted and what happened if the day of my birth.

We finally got to our house it was pretty nice. There was a garden in the front, I love to garden something about makes me all tingly. My family is all about supporting each other, like my brother with his sports we all go see his games and my sister with her Ballet we go to her shows. My gardening is a hobby so my family is okay with that and knows not to mess with it. I looked to the line where the forest starts I swear I saw someone watching me it was creepy. But then I knew it was someone watching as we were new people in town. So we unpacked mum and dad went down the street to get groceries. "So what type of sports do you think the school plays?" Brian asks. I smile at him knowing him pretty well that any sports he plays he excels at. "Who knows Brian, what sports haven't you played yet?" I asked him. Both him and Lillie both looked at me like I've grown another head. "Um I don't know Lacrosse? I guess." He told us with uncertainty in his voice and written all over his face. "Don't worry about it Brian, I know you do great at it if they play it here. You always excel at sports even if you have played them before." I told him encouraging him. He smiled at me and hugged me. "Thanks Kyle." He whispered to me. "I hope they do Ballet here." Lillie said with a hopeful look on her face it made adorable. "Sure they've got to right?" Both Brian and I asked at the same time.

After mum and dad got back from the store and we put the shopping away. "Where are you going Kyle?" Dad asked me with a 'I'm your father and you will tell me' look. "For a walk around town dad." I told him with my sweetest smile, he caved about a minute. I walking around town everyone gave me weird looks. "Well I guess that what happens when you are new and walk around town." I told myself and kept walking. "You're new here who are you?" A male's voice said to me I turned around and saw three teens looking at me. They were related and the same age so triplets I guess. "I'm Kyle Rain I just moved here from Las Vegas." I told them they seem to believe me which is lucky considering it's the truth. The three was staring at me when a black car pulled up. Two males were in the front seat looking at the three and then me. "Hey guys, who is your new friend?" The male with the same colour hair as me said. The teens looked at him as the driver did. "Stiles don't embarrass them in front of the boy." The driver said and looked at the kids. "Come one it's family night tonight and we have a lot to do before tonight." He told them and looked at once more it was very intimidating. "What's your name kid? My kids obviously didn't introduce you to their parents." The man said, the second one was also looking at me. "I'm Kyle Rain sir, I just moved her from Las Vegas. I don't know their names." I said as I pointed to the teens who were getting into the car, with my chin. "Well there is Logan,Thalia and Thomas hale, I'm their father Derek Hale and this is their mother and my husband Stiles Hale."Derek said to me. The triplets grunted a response while Stiles just waved to me. As the introductions was said, Derek drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle's POV

After meeting the Hales, I walked back home as I walked in the house I smelled something so delicious. I walked into kitchen to see mum making something. "What so delicious?" I asked her, she turned around and smiled at me. "It's for dinner now go see what your father, brother and sister are up to." Mum told me, I went to my family members like mum told me to do. I found them and told them about dinner in my house if my mum says something you listen. After dinner I started to feel funny I don't know why. I felt like I was on fire, I was burning up. "Mum, I don't don't feel okay." I told her she and dad both looked at me. Mum came over to me and put her hand on my forehead. "Kyle sweetheart you're burning up." She said that's when dad came over to me. "How do you feel?" He asked me. With concern in his eyes and face. "Like I'm burning in the inside, like my blood is on fire." I told them, mum got me to take a cold bath.

Stiles' Pov

Since we met that kid Kyle, I felt off like my Spark was acting up. I would have to ask Deaton about this, I have no idea what's going on. My four eldest kids was five years old, before I came back to be with their father, I had given one away at birth when I was told that he was normal my youngest is somewhere and Derek doesn't know neither does the kids. "Hey Deaton, I need to talk to you." I told him, he just raised his eyebrow at me. We went out of werewolf hearing range when we came to a stop. "So Stiles what seems to be the problem?" He asked me with his vet look. "I think there is something off about my Spark. Ever since I met this kid Kyle I have felt off like it's telling me something. I explained to him, he had a look of understanding. "Sparks are different Stiles. They are a force of nature and make a pack stronger." He said while looking into my eyes for something it caught me off guard. "What haven't you told us?" He asked me I gulped and I haven't told anyone this except for the people who was present for the birth of my children and that guy who I gave my child away too. "I had five kids instead of four. The pack I was at, looked at all of them. I was told four of them was Werewolves and one of them was human no magic no nothing. There was this guy who I just met that night, side of the road I gave birth where I was living at that stage. I gave my youngest to him." I explained his eyes went wide as possible. He looked around then back at me. "You had five children? There is another Hale walking around somewhere not knowing who is?" He asked me shocked evident in his voice. I just nodded my head instead of my words for an answering him. "What if this Kyle person is your long lost son?" What if that is the reason of your Spark feels like it's off?" He asked me, there was something else he wanted to say but he bit his tongue.

Kyle's Pov

The cold bath was amazing dad came in to put some ice in. "How are you feeling son?" He asked met gave him a smile smile. "A little bit dad the ice really helped." I said to him he smiled at me and walked out of the bathroom. "Woah. I heard you were burning up but I didn't know it was this bad." Brian came in joking to me probably to make me feel better. "Your jokes usually helps make me feel better, but not this time. Thanks for trying." I told him, he smiled at me and gave me the thumbs up. "Alright Brian time for to go to bed." Mum said from the doorway, Brian listened straight away they hugged and Brian went to his room. "How are you feeling baby boy?" She asked while stroking my hair kneeling over the tub. "Better than before between the cold water and the ice." I said she smiled at me and felt my forehead. She got up and left after a while Igor out of the tub and went to my room. I got ready for bed slept on top of the covers.

The sun was rising as I woke up in a sweat. I walked back down when everyone had smiles on their face at me. "I take it Kyle is feeling better?" Lillie asked in no one particular we all laughed at her. I had a quick breakfast, got my bag ready and left for school with my brother. "So you're sure you're feeling good?" He asked me I don't get sick at all so when I do it's pretty bad. "Yes. Brian let's go to school." I said while playfully shoving him. I saw the black car again instead of triplets it turns out they're quadruplets. The one I haven't met yet stared at as did his siblings. "Hey Kyle, how are you?" Stiles asked me breaking me from my thoughts. "I'm good Mr. Hale, how are you?" I asked him he gave this look like I shouldn't call him Mr. Hale. "Kyle, call me Stiles." He said to me I smiled at him. My brother cleared his throat. "Brian this is Stiles, Thomas, Thalia and Logan Hale I haven't met the other one yet, I met thirst guys yesterday." I told Brian as he gave them all a nod. "This is Claude Hale they are quadruplets." Stiles explained to us like his siblings he grunted a response. Stiles drove off as Brian and I walked to the office and got our schedules. As we were walking through the halls everyone looked at us. A teacher walked past us and looked at my brother. "You play lacrosse?" He asked and my brother told not yet but he wants to try it. The teacher seemed pleased and told to come to practise.

School was alright, I was making my way home. As I was making my way home, I noticed mum's car was there. Dad was at work I walked inside and did my homework as I was doing that. Mum and Lillie walked through the door. "Kyle?" Mum asked for me I walked to them. "Where is your brother?" She asked me and I looked at her. "He is at lacrosse training. The teacher told him to go to training." I told her she laughed a good natural laugh.

Stiles' Pov

I went to the police station to see dad there. As I walked in I thought I saw someone I haven't seen in fifteen years. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as I dragged him somewhere private. "I transferred here from Las Vegas." He told me I looked at his name tag "Rain". "Your sons are named Kyle and Brian?" I asked him knowing that one of them is my son. "You stay away from them! You will not go near them especially Kyle! You have don't have the right to see him, since you gave him up." He sneered at me thankfully no one was there. "I have already met Kyle he seems like a nice boy there are only a few people who know the existence of him you, the vet here, the people who assisted in the birth and myself. Not even his other father knows or his siblings." I sneered right back at him he walked off. And I walked into dad's office. "Hey, dad." I said, he looked from the paperwork and smiled at me. "Hey Stiles. How are you?" He asked me with a smile on his face. "I'm good dad." I told him returning the smile.


End file.
